Mientras tú no estés
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: Oneshot: Porque el amor no se reduce a la existencia de la persona, porque tenerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado y porque me has dado el más grande regalo y aún sin ti sé que puedo seguir adelante.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Por: Hazuki Jung**

**Universo Alterno.**

**Nota: este fic fue inspirado por la canción "Desde mi cielo" de Mago de oz, os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras vais leyendo.**

* * *

Mientras tú no estés

* * *

Todas las noches se sentaba en el mismo lugar y miraba el cielo por horas, contemplando aquel astro que tanto le había gustado a ella… había veces que le era imposible detener las lagrimas, porque la extrañaba como jamás pensó extrañar a alguien. Le había costado tanto reconocer cuanto la amaba y que la necesitaba a su lado, había desperdiciado el tiempo en peleas absurdas y se culpaba por eso, se culpaba por no haberla aprovechado cada minuto.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro al recordar el día de su boda, se veía perfecta y la foto que sostenía en sus manos era la prueba de ello, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar el día que se fue; todo era vacio sin su presencia, ella era su luz y ahora con su ausencia parecía que nada tenía sentido.

Un pequeño llanto lo apartó de sus pensamientos, se levantó de su asiento y con pasos firmes se dirigió a la habitación al final del pasillo; era una habitación de tonos azulados con una cuna en el centro; se acercó para tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos y se aferró a él mientras se sentaba en la mecedora donde innumerables veces había visto a su esposa acariciar dulcemente su vientre, otra lágrima recorrió su mejilla porque recordaba las últimas palabras que había escuchado de sus labios; resonaban cada día en su mente —"por favor no llores, quiero que seas feliz; yo siempre estaré con ustedes, te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, prométeme que le hablarás de mí y dile que no importa donde este… siempre lo llevare en mi corazón."

Esas últimas palabras estuvieron acompañadas de la mejor sonrisa que había visto en su rostro. Tenía que admitir que para él, ella siempre seria la mujer más bella del mundo, pues aun en aquel último momento se veía radiante; recordaba su blanca piel suave y tersa, sus labios lisos y rosados mientras su largo cabello suelto adornaba toda la cama con destellos dorados, pero aún así le dolía profundamente, aunque también sabía que tenía que continuar, porque ahora no estaba solo y le había prometido cuidarlo y amarlo por ambos.

El pequeño se movió un poco atrayendo la atención de su padre quien lo miró, aquel niño era idéntico a su madre a excepción de la pálida piel, en eso se le parecía, sin embargo sus ojos eran azules y su cabello rubio, poseía la misma vitalidad y sonrisa de la que fuera y seguiría siendo el amor de su vida.

Se había deshecho de todo lo que había pertenecido a la mujer que amaba y la verdad es que no lo hubiera hecho a no ser por la insistencia de sus hermanos que al verlo algo deprimido decidieron que era lo mejor, y en verdad se los agradecía porque de no haber sido por ellos y por sus amigos aún estaría encerrado en su casa con su pequeño al que sus amigas y cuñadas ofrecieron cuidar por algunos días mientras él se reponía, pero se había negado, había decidido que sólo él cuidaría al más hermoso regalo que ella le pudo dar antes de marcharse.

Sonrió de nueva cuenta, pues Yue había tomado su dedo y lo tenía en su boca mientras lo miraba con los ojos más curiosos del mundo, delicadamente lo acercó hasta su rostro y beso su pequeña mejilla mientras jugueteaba con su nariz, ante esto el pequeño rio un poco, lo volvió a colocar en su regazo mientras la hablaba de su Ángel guardián.

—¡Sabes! eres my afortunado, porque tienes al ángel más hermoso de todos, que te ama y te cuidara siempre para que no te pase nada —el pequeño movió la cabeza un poco mientras atentamente escuchaba a su padre. —ese ángel es tu mami y aunque ella no esté aquí siempre te llevara en su corazón.

El pequeño sonrió mientras estiraba sus pequeños brazos —además hay muchas personas que le hablaran de ella para que nunca la olvide y también le daremos mucho amor —se escuchó desde la puerta, el chico se levantó para mirar a su hermano

—Taiki, no me percate de que ya estaban aquí.

—No te preocupes, los demás están en la sala ¿vamos? —respondió el castaño mientras tomaba a Yue en sus brazos y salía de la habitación, dejando a su pequeño hermano perderse un poco más en sus pensamientos.

—Mina… aunque tú no estés nadie te olvidará, mucho menos nuestro hijo y si es que me escuchas sólo quiero decirte que te amo —dijo en voz alta mientras sonreía.

—¡Yaten! —escuchó gritar a Seiya, lo que hizo que tomara el cobertor de su hijo y saliera lo más rápido posible.

Un poco de luz de luna iluminó la habitación dejando ver la figura de un Ángel de larga cabellera dorada y grandes ojos azules, que derramaba algunas lágrimas, más sin embargo su expresión no era triste si no de alegría y tranquilidad.

—Yo también te amo Yaten, los amo a ambos.

Y dicho aquello se desvaneció, junto con el destello de las estrellas.

**Nota de la autora: Resubiendo algunos fic viejos y bueno ¿qué opinan?, la verdad es que se me ocurrió esto de camino a la escuela, pensé que sería lindo ver el lado más amoroso y vulnerable del lindísimo Yaten Kou, espero que no se les parezca muy empalagoso porque a mí me fascinó, creo que esta lindo… de todos modos espero que lo disfruten.**

**Hazuki .**


End file.
